I Knew You Were Trouble
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: Alvin and his brothers have been out of town since the sixth grade, and the Chipettes miss them. And Brittany's boyfriend just cheated on her with some other girl! When Alvin gets back, will love come between them or not?:) Well, you'll just have to read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! Here's a two-shot story, that my lovely friend ariana3663 has written! FYI, I don't own anything, and all credit goes to her where it rightfully belongs. :D And long story short: right now, the computer she's got isn't exactly going too smooth for her, so yeah...I'm updating it for her! :)**

**Without further ado, carry on...**

**Oh, and don't forget to review for her in the end! :D Please and thank you!**

* * *

Brittany´s pov

Eleanor was right Boys are just trouble...why would he do that to did he cheated on me with her I mean I'm popular and 's the reason why I suffer and today he will know that.I'll embarrass him and I'm sure your asking how well you'll see.

School cafeteria

"May I have your attention plz" I said and every one turned to me.

"want to sing a song and I dedicate it to my ex boyfriend Dereck" I said while standing up in the table.

"music plz" I said

Guitars start playing

Once upon a time,a few mistakes ago,I was in your sights,you got me alone.

You found me

You found me

You found me-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care,and I guess I liked that,And when I fell hard you took a step back.

Without me

Without me

Without me-e-e-e

And he's long gone,when he's next to me and I realize the blame is on me.

I sang while I poured juice all over him and he tripped because he couldn't see.

Chorus

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in .So shame on me now,flew me oto places I never you put me down,oh I knew you were trouble when you walked shame on me now flew me to places I never been,now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Oh oh

Trouble

Troubleo

Trouble

Oh oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

No apologies hell never see you cry,pretends he doesn't know-how that hes the reason why.

Your drowning

Your drowning

Your drowning-ing-ing-ing

Now i heard you moved on from whispers on the street,a new notch in your belt is all ill ever be.

And now I see

Now see

Now see-e-e-e

He was long gone when he met me and I realise the joke is on me hey.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me me to places I never been so you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I never been,now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Oh oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Oh oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in,that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything yeah...

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I never been so you put me down oh.I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Oh oh

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in.

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in.

Trouble

Trouble

Trouble

Song ends

(Bell rings for next class)

I was about to leave but someone graved my arm when I turned around I gasped he's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN from Ariana3663: This is my last chapter, plz leave your review be honest but nice plz. And I want to give half of the credit to my friend EverythingAtOnce for updating it for me :). Hoped you liked my stories.**

* * *

Alvin's pov

Ugh... Do we really have to stay here just to sign these papers? I mean I know we just sign them so we could enter this school, but come on!

"Well that's pretty much it" I heard the principle say

"Finally" I said to myself.

"Well Mr. Seville, it was a really good to meet you and i think the boys will do great here." He said.

"Well if there is any trouble just let me know" my adoptive father said as he left

"Here you are boys the paper that shows your classes and lockers." He said

took a look at our papers and sighed we got out and looked at one another "well I guess I'll see you guys after school" Simon said

Theodore and I nodded and headed to our classes but I didn't I heard singing and I turned in the direction. I headed towards the singing each step, the music got louder. Until I saw a girl on the table. "She looks familiar" I thought to myself.

I realized who it was my frienehmy Brittany miller.

I heard the music die. So I went toward her just to make sure it was her. I was behind her, I was about to say something but the bell rang. As she left I grabbed her arm and she turned and looked shocked

"Alvin! What are you doing here?"

"This is where I'm going to school now"

"You study here"

"Oh hardy hard hard"

"Hahaha...so um...how you been"

"Good...you"

"Same"

"Right...um…see you after school?"

"Sure"

"Bye".

"Bye"

(After school)

Brittany's pov

"Guys you won't believe who I saw." I told my sisters.

"Alvin, we know we saw Simon and Theodore at school too" said Eleanor

"You know we could do some catching up with them, I mean we haven't seen them since the 6th grade" said Jeanette

"I don know" I said

"At least let's tell them if could hang out some time" Eleanor said

"Tell who what" A familiar voice said

We turned around and saw Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

"Oh tell you guys if you guys wanna hang out sometime just to catch up with each other" Eleanor said

"Sure ,well I'm going to the library and I know some of you guys won't want to go so I'm asking Jeanette" said Simon

"Sure" Jeanette said

"Well let's go bye guys"

"Bye" we said at the same time.

"Well, I'm going home to do an apple pie wanna join" Eleanor said

"Oh...I do" Theodore said

"Let's go" she said as they left

"I guess it's just you and me" I said with a nervous smile.

"I guess so...wanna go to the mall" he said

"Sure"

(Mall)

"So anything new happening" he said

"Not really...how about you? Are you...dating someone" I said curiously.

"No...you"

"Not anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when you saw me singing"

"Yeah"

"The guy I singing it to was my ex-boyfriend"

"How did you broke up if I may ask"

"He...cheated...on...me" I said sadly.

"WHAT! Why"

"I don't know at first I thought he was the one for me, but I guess I was wrong...there's no guy who would want to marry me then have kids!" I said while sobbing

"Don't cry...Britt any guy would want to date you, because your beautiful, talented and kinda smart"

"Haha thanks..."

"You're welcome...um..you know if I ever date you I would have stayed with till I died"

"Are you saying you want to date me?"

"What..? No, no I'm just saying that so you wou-"

I cut him off by kissing him. After a few seconds he said "Wow that was just wow"

"Haha really,coz I only did that to shut you up"

"Oh,really"he said while smirking

All of a sudden, he kissed me. 2 minutes passed, we broke apart and he said "Brittany do you wanna be my girlfriend"

"Ok,Alvie" I said sweetly.

"You know if Dereck were here you what I would say" I said.

"Well, if I were you I've would had said, oh, so your her ex-boyfriend that cheated on her,then I would punch him right on the face" he said

"Well, I would had said I knew you were trouble"

"Not bad, but I think mine was better"

"Oh, shut and kiss me."

He didn't have to be told twice, right a second he kissed me. I guess that how true love feels.


End file.
